


Burning Up the Quarter Mile

by st_aurafina



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Prequel, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Alice wonders what they could have been together, she and FP, if she'd had the courage.





	Burning Up the Quarter Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



It's nearly ten and Alice has her legs wrapped around FP. They're at the dark end of the parking lot outside Pop's. Alice's ass is cold on the hood of her car, and Jesus, he feels good inside her. 

There's burgers cooling in the paper bag beside her. She's got a teething toddler and a four-year-old with a cold at home. Hal generously offered to manage the chaos while she picked up dinner. Here, the air is clean and cold around her except where she's pressed against FP, and it finally feels like she can breathe again. 

FP knows her, knows how to move with her, knows that place on her neck where she wants his teeth. Coming around him is like taking a trip back to high school, where things were simple and direct. He finishes a second after her, gasping against her throat, resting his head there like he's saying a prayer. 

"I'm sorry," he says. "You got your own life now; I shouldn't drag you back down to mine." 

She can smell the engine grease on his hands, the beer on his breath, and for a second she wonders what it would have been like, if she'd been there to back him up when things got tough, if she'd had the courage to make both their lives better. "You don't drag me down," she says. "Sometimes I think it's you that keeps my head above water." 

She watches him a minute more in the shadows where the streetlight has shorted out, then she scoots to her feet and buttons herself up. He touches her cheek once then gets on his bike, roaring out into the darkness. Alice grabs the paper bag and slings it onto the passenger's side. Time to get back to the hot and angry mess of normality.


End file.
